


Жеребец в шкафу

by roseIceberg



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Psychological Drama, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseIceberg/pseuds/roseIceberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке «Секс Брайана и Джастина в шкафу». Описываемые события относятся к пятому сезону, однако имеются некоторые расхождения с каноном.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жеребец в шкафу

**Author's Note:**

> Работа также опубликована на: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3546007

В этот вечер Брайан Кинни был изрядно пьян и жутко хотел трахаться. Впрочем, это было его обычное состояние. Он мог снять любого в «Вавилоне», но не хотел сейчас никого, кроме Джастина. Однако этот мелкий пиздёныш, как назло, решил повыёбываться – собрал свои манатки и свалил из лофта. И чего ему, спрашивается, не хватало, говна на лопате? Денег хоть жопой ешь, шикарная хата и лучший жеребец Либерти-стрит пялил его по нескольку раз за ночь. Так нет же, захотелось, видите ли, пацану семейной жизни со всеми присущими ей атрибутами: свадьбой, домом в пригороде и парочкой детишек, как у грёбаных гетеросексуалов. Джастин часто в последнее время намекал на это, да и напрямик не раз заявлял, но Брайан всё время отмораживался. И теперь этот мелкий говнюк решил добиться своего, шантажируя его своим уходом. Ну уж дудки, Брайан Кинни не поведётся на столь примитивную провокацию. Он не позволит отрезать себе яйца, даром что оно у него всего одно осталось, и не станет менять привычного образа жизни. Он будет продолжать ходить по ночным клубам и трахать кого хочет и где ему вздумается, пока не откинет копыта, а этот пиздёныш пусть теперь сосёт. Чёрт, а ведь сосал-то Джастин просто охуительно.

От пикантных воспоминаний у Кинни ещё больше потяжелело в паху и стало тоскливо в желудке. Ноги сами понесли Брайана к Дэбби, у которой жил сейчас Джастин. Однако Брайан вовсе не собирался идти на уступки своему юному любовнику. Он хотел вправить ему мозги и вернуть его назад. Или взад… Ну, это уж как получится. Брайан подошёл к дому матери своего лучшего друга и принялся тарабанить в дверь.

\- Чего тебе? – на пороге возникла Дэбби в неизменном рыжем кудрявом парике и каких-то пёстрых шмотках.

\- Мне нужно видеть Джастина.

\- Может, он не хочет тебя видеть? – как обычно, Дэбби за словом в карман не лезла и шанса поучаствовать в чужих делах не упускала.

\- Так пускай сам мне об этом и скажет, - Брайан попытался прорваться внутрь, но не тут-то было – Дэбби стояла насмерть, защищая своего любимца.

\- Мало ты мальчику жизнь попортил? Чего ещё тебе надо? Может, пора уже оставить его в покое? Вали отсюда! – заявила она, и Брайан опешил от такой наглости.

\- Это всё твой сын виноват, он заразил Джастина…

\- Господи блядь Иисусе! - воскликнула Дэбби, никогда не стеснявшаяся в выражениях, в ужасе хватаясь за голову. - Неужели Майк таки подцепил от Бена ВИЧ?

\- Какой нахуй ВИЧ? – охренел Брайан.

\- А чем тогда, гонореей, триппером? Когда они успели переспать? Кто был сверху? Вы поэтому разбежались? – Дэбби жаждала узнать всё, и вопросы вылетали из неё пулемётной очередью. - А как же Бен? Что будет, если он узнает, что Джастин и Майк…

\- Дэбби, ты что, совсем охренела?! – прервал Байан не в меру словоохотливую женщину. - Может, дашь мне сначала договорить, вместо того, чтобы, как Гугл, заканчивать вместо меня каждую фразу и придумывать то, чего нет и быть не может?

\- Так Майкл и Солнышко не переспали? – дошло, наконец, до Дэбби, и она вздохнула с облегчением. – Так я не поняла, как тогда Майкл мог заразить Джастина? И, главное, чем?

\- Своим долбаным примером. Они с Беном, блядь, поженились и переехали в дом на тихой улочке, усыновили малолетнего проститута и устраивают грёбаные семейные ужины. Они ведут себя, как натуралы. – На самом деле, в данной ситуации Брайана больше всего бесило то, что лучший друг променял его на эту скучную жизнь и больше не ходил с ним по ночным клубам, да и Джастин в последнее время предпочитал по вечерам оставаться дома.

\- Я рада, что Майк, наконец, завёл семью. Тебе тоже пора бы уже остепениться. Сколько ты собираешься скакать по ночным клубам, жрать наркоту и трахаться с кем ни попадя, до сорока, до пятидесяти? У тебя был человек, который любил тебя, но ты и пальцем не шевельнул, чтобы сделать его счастливым, - решила провести экспресс лечение мозгов по своему личному методу Дэбби.

\- Охуеть! То есть то, что я поселил его у себя, оплачивал его учёбу, отдал ему свой компьютер, чтобы он снова мог рисовать, ничего не значит?

\- Значит. Но наступил момент, когда этого оказалось недостаточно. Мальчик всё ждал, когда ты созреешь перевести ваши отношения на новый уровень, но ты так и остался самовлюблённым эгоистом. Так что оставь его в покое. Уёбывай отсюда и не возвращайся, пока не поймёшь, что для тебя важнее: твоя разгульная жизнь или любимый человек, - Дэбби пнула Брайана по ноге, стоявшей в дверном проёме, и пока тот потирал ушибленное место и матерился, захлопнула дверь перед его носом.

Джастин, высунувшийся из своей, точнее, майкловой комнаты, слышал обрывки их перепалки. Ему не хватало Брайана, но он сознательно принял это непростое решение, так что некоторое время им лучше не видеться. Возможно, когда-нибудь они и смогут быть просто друзьями, но пока ещё слишком больно. Джастин столько времени ждал, что Кинни поймёт, что он - единственный, кто ему нужен, и созреет изменить свой образ жизни. Но, видно, не судьба. У них слишком разные жизненные ценности. Эти отношения ни к чему не ведут, поэтому лучше разорвать их сразу, чем всю жизнь мучить друг друга.

\- Приходил Брайан, хотел поговорить с тобой, но я послала его нахуй, - сообщила Дэбби, увидев светловолосую голову, выглядывавшую со второго этажа. - Я ведь правильно сделала? Или ты хотел бы поговорить с ним?

\- Мы много раз говорили об этом, и всё без толку. Он никогда не изменится. Его тошнит от обычной жизни, а мне уже поперёк горла этот бездушный перепихон в «Вавилоне» с другими парнями. Я надеялся, что и ему это надоест. Я думал, если буду вести себя, как Брайан, он приревнует меня и захочет, чтобы я был только с ним, но ему похеру… - сказал Джастин, спускаясь вниз.

Он много раз пытался в последние дни поговорить с Брайаном о будущем, однако все его попытки разбивались о стену равнодушия последнего. Мистер Кинни был слишком озабочен тем, чтобы выиграть пари и затащить в койку Брендона, единственного, кто остался равнодушен к его чарам.

– Мне никто не нужен, кроме него, а он жить не может без постоянного круговорота парней в своей кровати.

\- Солнышко, - Дэбби притянула яснолицего паренька к себе и поцеловала его в макушку, - держись. Хочешь мороженого? Это – лучшее средство от разбитого сердца. После тортиков, конечно. Тебе какого, ванильного или шоколадного? - она отпустила Джастина и направилась к холодильнику.

\- А с тирамису не осталось?

\- Нет, мы с Карлом вчера вечером его доели. Но если ты хочешь, я могу сбегать в магазин.

\- Не надо, Дэбби, уже поздно, а ты устала. Я могу съесть и другое, - попытался остановить чрезмерно энергичную женщину Джастин, но это было всё равно, что затормозить мчащийся на полном ходу товарняк командой: «Поезд, стой, раз-два». Если Дэбби хотела о ком-то позаботиться, то непременно делала это, невзирая на трудности и здравый смысл. Майкл, Бен, Тэд, Эммет, Джастин и даже этот засранец Брайан – они все были в какой-то степени её детьми, и она переживала за них всех. Однако в данный момент в её помощи больше всего нуждался Солнышко, поэтому она добудет ему это чёртово мороженое, если оно хоть ненадолго отвлечёт его от переживаний. Дэбби надела пальто, напялила пушистые синие наушники, выглянула на улицу и, убедившись, что Брайан Кинни не ошивается поблизости, побежала в супермаркет.

Брайан ушёл всего на пару кварталов от дома Дэбби, а потом повернул назад. Потому что он – Брайан-мать-его-Кинни и всегда получает то, чего хочет. А сейчас он до смерти хотел Джастина. Брайан вернулся назад, но в дверь больше ломиться не стал. Он знал, где находится комната Майкла, и собирался забраться туда через окно. В конце концов, он ведь иногда делал это в детстве. Сейчас он в прекрасной форме (не зря же ведь столько пота регулярно проливал в спортзале) и легко сможет это повторить. Карабкаясь по водосточной трубе, Брайан не учёл того, что с тех пор он заметно прибавил в весе, а старая труба прохудилась. Один из стыков не выдержал подобной нагрузки, и проспиртованная тушка горе-верхолаза свалилась на землю с грохотом и изощрённым матом.

Привлечённый шумом снаружи, Джастин поднял раму и выглянул в окно.

\- Брайан, что ты тут делаешь?

\- А на что это, блядь, похоже? Пришёл спеть тебе серенаду, - потирая жутко болевшую лодыжку, ответил Кинни.

\- Сильно ушибся? – забеспокоился Джастин.

\- А ты как думаешь? Я только что наебнулся с высоты примерно в 6 футов, - проворчал Брайан, но Джастин его уже не слушал. 

Юноша спустился вниз и выбежал на улицу. Он помог Брайану подняться и повёл его в дом. Кинни повис на нём, как ёлочная игрушка на рождественском дереве, и не хотел разжимать объятий, даже когда Джастин подвёл его к дивану, так что на мягкую сидушку, заваленную разнокалиберными подушечками, они рухнули вместе. Брайан тут же воспользовался моментом и попытался поцеловать Джастина, но тот вырвался и принялся осматривать и ощупывать его.

\- Нужно в больницу, вдруг ты что-то сломал?

Прикосновения Джастина были настолько приятными и волнующими, что Брайан не согласился бы тронуться с места, даже будучи при смерти. Допустим, он таки сломал эту долбаную ногу, но это вполне может подождать пару часов, а вот готовый лопнуть от переполняющей его крови член, - нет.

\- Сломал, вот это, - Брайан взял руку Джастина и положил её на свой стояк.

\- Придурок озабоченный, только об этом и думаешь… - отмахнулся от него парнишка. - Да у тебя кровь, надо перевязать - заметив тёмное пятно, расплывающееся на дорогих брюках в районе колена, Джастин вскочил с дивана и помчался в спальню Дэбби. Нужно было найти бинт или на худой конец пластырь. Должна же ведь где-то у неё быть аптечка.

Кинни поковылял за ним, не желая ни на минуту расставаться со своим солнечным мальчиком. Джастин принялся рыться в туалетном столике Дэбби. Среди кучи таблеток бог знает от чего, презервативов, игрушек из киндер-сюрпризов, множества ополовиненных флакончиков духов и прочей дивной хрени он смог найти только упаковку ватных подушечек для снятия косметики. Чёрт с ним, подушечки и духи подойдут, чтобы продизенфецировать рану, а чем её перевязать, он отыщет в платяном шкафу Дэбби. Джастин нырнул в шкаф, чтобы найти что-нибудь ненужное, что можно было бы порвать на бинты. Наружу осталась торчать лишь его задница, соблазнительно обтянутая джинсами, и Брайан тут же пристроился сзади.

\- Брайан, какого хуя?! – возмутился не удержавшийся на ногах Джастин, падая в недра шкафа и срывая по пути с вешалок нечто блестящее, шуршащее и вызывающее. Кинни рухнул на него сверху, придавливая всем весом. Дверца за ними со скрипом захлопнулась. Однако Брайана это мало заботило, потому что в темноте Джастин уже не спешил высвобождаться из его объятий.

Джастин едва удержался, чтобы не спуститься вниз и броситься на шею Кинни, когда тот ругался с Дэбби. Он стоически терпел, чтоб не сорваться, когда пострадавший Брайан лез к нему обниматься. Но сейчас его тело взбунтовалось, наливаясь жарким возбуждением от близости к такому родному и желанному Брайану. Оно жаждало секса, причём немедленно. Так было всегда, стоило Кинни прикоснуться к Тэйлору, и тот был сразу готов…

Брайан, наконец, дорвался до желанных губ. Однако поцелуй оказался подпорчен попавшими в рот перьями с боа Дэбби.

\- Блядь, ну почему она не может одеваться, как все нормальные женщины её возраста и носит все эти хуюшки? – отплёвываясь, спросил Кинни.

\- Вот чьё б мычало насчёт возраста?.. Порой мне кажется, что это я старше тебя на тринадцать лет, - возмутился Джастин.

\- На двенадцать, - автоматически поправил Брайан, ненавидевший, когда его возраст округляли в большую сторону. - Значит, мы с тобой ровесники. Джастин, я пришёл, чтобы сказать, вернее, попросить… Короче, я хочу засыпать и просыпаться рядом с тобой, - для Брайана эти слова были равносильны признанию в любви. - Возвращайся ко мне.

\- Но ты ведь никогда не сможешь дать мне то, чего я хочу.

\- Зато я всегда могу дать тебе это, - Брайан потёрся своим стояком о задницу Джастина. – Когда угодно, где угодно… губы шептали прямо в ухо, дразня мочку лёгкими прикосновениями.

Взвизгнула молния на брюках, под которыми не было ничего, кроме самого Брайана. Затем его руки потянулись к паху Джастина, расстёгивая и приспуская его джинсы. 

Джастин никогда не мог устоять перед Кинни, не смог и сейчас, поэтому послушно подставил задницу. Сейчас ему было плевать на будущее, которого ещё нет. Важно было лишь то, что здесь и сейчас. А это был Брайан, такой родной и такой горячий… Брайан, который хотел его настолько, что собирался залезть в окно. Брайан, который покрывал сейчас поцелуями его шею и гладил ягодицы, проникая пальцами в ложбинку между ними и заставляя Джастина изнемогать от желания. Его Брайан…

Почему-то никому из них и в голову не пришло выбраться из шкафа. И в этом не было ничего удивительного. Они часто трахались там, где их настигало желание. В душевой кабинке, на полу у Брайана в офисе, на столе в лофте, в комнате отдыха в «Вавилоне», в тёмном переулке… Теперь вот решили обновить шкаф…

Брайан достал из кармана презерватив и, распечатав его, отработанным годами практики движением раскатал по своему члену. Места было мало, да и боль в ноге отвлекала. Однако ничто не могло помешать Брайану взять своего золотоволосого мальчика, и он ворвался в него, как поезд врывается в железнодорожный туннель. Джастин застонал, ощущая, как тугая плоть входит в него. Тела задвигались в привычном ритме, вновь срывая с вешалок какие-то шмотки. Слов не осталось – одни вздохи и междометия. И именно в этот момент Брайан понял, что хочет быть лишь с Джастином, а все остальные ему и нахуй не нужны. Нет, допустим, на хуй, они бы ещё пригодились, но вот только Брайану это уже было неинтересно. Он давно потерял счёт своим случайным партнёрам, превратив секс в спорт. А теперь ему нужен был постоянный партнёр, причём не только для секса. Может быть, он действительно повзрослел и больше не нужно никому доказывать, насколько он крут?

Потрясённое, время остановилось. Воздух внезапно стал густым и горячим (ещё бы, они ведь находились в небольшом замкнутом объёме пространства и уже изрядно там надышали), а движения - плавными и тягучими, как предвыборные речи Джима Стоквелла (резко двигаться не получалось, ибо можно было неслабо приложиться о стенки шкафа), и исполненными томного блаженства, как реклама минеральной воды «Blue Water». Яички Брайана шлёпали по ягодицам Джастина, а его член раз за разом проезжался по простате, словно намереваясь получить огонь трением, и в глазах обоих уже проскакивали первые искры. Эх, раз, ещё раз, ещё много, много раз…

 

\- Солнышко, я уже вернулась, вот твоё тирамису, - раздался вдруг зычный голос Дэбби. - Где ты? – осмотревшись внизу, женщина поднялась наверх с банкой мороженого в руках, однако и там не обнаружила Джастина. – Куда ж он делся? – в растерянности она спустилась вниз и, привлечённая странными звуками, доносившимися из её спальни, заглянула туда. Джастина не было видно, однако стоны, доносившиеся из шкафа, явно принадлежали ему.

\- Ёбаный в рот! – только и смогла сказать офонаревшая Дэбби, открыв дверцу подозрительно шатавшегося и издававшего неприличные звуки шкафа. Да уж, точнее и не скажешь. Брайан сейчас находился в совершенно несвойственной ему позиции: стоял на коленях, а во рту у него двигался член зажмурившегося от удовольствия Джастина (ну да, Кинни в кои-то веки решил таким образом позаботиться об удовлетворении своего беглого любовника). – Солнышко, ты на хуй ёбнулся?!

Джастин, которому было сейчас не до неё, махнул рукой, дескать, отвали, ты что, не видишь, мы заняты.

Вконец охреневшая Дэбби автоматически открыла банку и, зачерпнув оттуда пятернёй мороженого, отправила его в рот. Ледяная шоколадно-молочная смесь немного отрезвила её, и Дэбби отправилась на кухню. Надо же, то Эммет ей показательные выступления на диване в гостиной с каким-то новым ёбырем устроит, то эта парочка… Нет, конечно, она – женщина довольно прогрессивных взглядов, но всему есть предел. Дэбби взяла столовую ложку, села за стол и принялась наворачивать мороженое.

\- Ну надо же, ещё четверть часа назад Солнышко и видеть его не хотел, а теперь они ебутся в моём шкуфу… - задумчиво произнесла она. - В моём шкафу! Блядь! Они же нахуй испортят все мои наряды! – Дэбби вскочила со стула, забросила банку мороженого в морозилку, наскоро обтёрла руки полотенцем и, преисполненная решимости прибить обоих пидоров, если пострадает хоть одна её эксклюзивная кофточка с люрексом, поспешила в свою комнату.

Оба безобразника уже привели себя в более-менее приличный вид и теперь пытались ликвидировать последствия очередного разгула своей страсти.

\- Дэбби, извини, я всё приведу в порядок, - Джастин поглядывал на неё с виноватым видом.

\- Охуеть! Ты перевернул тут всё вверх дном, перепортил всю мою одежду, а теперь «извини»? Выметайся отсюда нахуй! - узрев изрядно общипанное боа, миссис Новотны не на шутку разошлась. Она всегда быстро выходила из себя и так же быстро возвращалась обратно.

\- Да, Джастин, собирай вещи и возвращайся ко мне, - вставил своё слово Брайан.

\- Нет, - вдруг снова заартачился мелкий. – Меня не устраивает, что ты вечно сбегаешь от меня, чтобы трахнуть нового парня в «Вавилоне».

\- Блядь, ну мы же вместе установили правила, и ты говорил, что тебя это устраивает, - удивился Брайан.

\- Говорил, потому что ты хотел это слышать. А на самом деле мне не нужны были все эти левые потрахушки, я не хотел тебе изменять, - как только возбуждение схлынуло, Джастин понял, что ничего в их отношениях не изменилось и вряд ли изменится.

\- Ты ведёшь себя, как истеричная лесбиянка, - в свойственной ему манере поддел его Кинни.

\- Потому что я люблю тебя, а тебе всё равно, есть я рядом или нет, - Джастин перестал складывать вещи и посмотрел Брайану в глаза.

Ну почему люди придают такое значение словам? Кинни подыхал от тоски по Джастину, когда тот работал в Лос-Анджелесе, но ни за что не признался бы в этом. И вот сейчас он снова рисковал потерять его. Друзья ошибались, Джастин никогда не был для него мальчиком-игрушкой. Незаметно для Брайана тот, кто сначала был для него лишь вчерашним трахом, занял место в его сердце и в его жизни.

Солнечный мальчик менял его, делая добрее и человечнее, однако сбросить привычный панцирь пофигизма и явить миру совсем иного себя для Брайана оказалось сложнее, чем послать нахуй начальника и уйти в никуда с высокооплачиваемой работы. Поэтому он и цеплялся из последних сил за своё прежнее «я», поддерживая имидж самого крутого жеребца Либерти-стрит, ввязался в это дурацкое пари, из-за которого от него ушёл Джастин, хотя, по большому счёту, ему уже не было это нужно. 

Кинни ещё не был готов связать себя на всю жизнь с одним единственным человеком, но озвучить сейчас то, что он давно уже испытывал к Джастину, оказалось ему по силам:

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, придурок, и мне не всё равно. Не могу пообещать тебе сейчас всего, чего ты хочешь. Я не знаю, захочу ли, смогу ли я измениться. Не дави на меня, дай мне ещё немного времени.

\- Время-шремя… Да поцелуйтесь вы уже, наконец, и съебитесь из моей спальни. У вас есть своя, - пробурчала Дэбби, которая была настолько увлечена их разборками, что забыла о своём желании их прибить.

Парочка обнялась, целуясь. Рядовые обыватели скривились бы от подобного зрелища, но Дэбби оно всегда умиляло до слёз. Если Солнышко будет счастлив, то хуй с ней, с одеждой.

\- Идём домой, - снова попросил Брайан.

\- Хорошо, - выдохнул ему в шею Джастин. Понадобилось почти пять лет для того, чтобы Брайан сказал ему главные слова. Может быть, со временем он созреет и для остального. Всё-таки они были парой, пусть и не похожей на Майкла с Беном или Линдси и Мэл. И поэтому каждый из них был в ответе за другого.

\- Дэбби, я выпишу тебе чек, чтобы компенсировать убытки, - пообещал Брайан.

\- Да пиздуйте уже, - шмыгнула носом растроганная миссис Новотны, напутствуя озабоченную парочку, обнимавшуюся так, словно они собирались продолжить начатое в шкафу. Кажется, теперь у Солнышка всё в порядке. Значит, пора вплотную заняться Эмметом.


End file.
